


Finding my father

by TheAuthorsDaughter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Sadness, Shame, bad memories, happiness, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsDaughter/pseuds/TheAuthorsDaughter
Summary: After 22 years Anna Kenobi is on the search for her other father after a personal circumstances make her. But this man does not want to be found, hopefully Anna con convince him to return home.
Relationships: 212th/Original Female Character(s), 501st/ Original Female Character(s), Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Original Female Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn/Yoda
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were dark as Anna walked through the rain and mud. While dark it was far from quiet, as the cantina’s and streets were filled to the brim with many characters of unsavoury nature. Their singing and fighting filled the air, a few made a grab for her mistaking her for a whore or even just a street urchin; Anna just side stepped or gently turned their week minds away from her presence.

While the mud reached her ankles as she walked, Anna though about the being she was trying to locate. Her target was human, male, about 6’2’’ and elderly; 82 if the date of birth way correct. As she looked around at the fighting and drunkenness, Anna could hardly believe that the man she was after would be found here. For the man she was hunting would have never been found here once upon a time, but she supposed the man had changed in the 22 years that he was missing.

Just as she was about to pass by a particularly full and violent cantina, Anna could hear a commotion form inside the establishment that edged closer to the door. She paused and waited and sire enough a rather large man was thrown out the door by a rather harsh looking Twi’lek and a seedy looking Rhodian. The man landed not far from where Anna stood with a loud thump and squelch in the mud. Even in the darkness and from this distance she could see the injuries the man gained from his indoor altercation. Taking pity upon the man and not wanting to leave his unconscious self in an unsafe environment, Anna checked the pockets of the man to locate his ID to find his living space. When she had located what she was looking for her eyes widened, and she looked back and forth between the injured man and the ID in her hand. Anna had found her target. Anna used her gifts with the Force to gently levitate the man, all the while thinking about her father reprimanding her for her frivolous used of the Force and floated him alongside her to his place of residence.

**Injured Man’s POV**

As the man woke up in the dark her felt pain radiate from every joint and muscle in his body. He was getting too old to be abusing his body like this, but he did it to forget what had happened many years ago. It was while he was wallowing in self-pity that he then felt a presence, not a sinister or violent presence like the ones he usually encountered in the cantina, but a quiet and gentle one that radiated peace but every now and then quivered with nervousness.

As he forced his eyes to open the man spotted Bacta patches covering the latest collection of injuries. The work was impressive, and he knew that whoever had done this was skilled. Finally, he looked around the darkened room and saw what appeared to be a human female sitting on his couch with her back facing him, but she seemed very aware of his now conscious state.

As he sat, the man groaned and noticed that the woman’s head turned in his direction ever so slowly “how are you feeling?” she asked, the man immediately noted her crisp Coruscanty accent and his heart squeezed “I am as well as I can be given what happened” he replied but the woman didn’t move anymore than she already had “yes well, that was your fault” “I suppose it was” he said hoping to get the woman to face him, but she didn’t “why did you help an old drunk like me? I have done nothing to you to receive this treatment” the woman hummed out a sigh “you weren’t always like this. You were once a great man and a good friend to many” the man’s alarm bells rang as this woman should not have known that, no one here should know that “who are you?” he demanded but the woman just looked back in front of her “my name is Anna by the way, and you have been incredibly hard to find” “who are you” he demanded again ignoring the woman’s statement and introduction, she sighed but didn’t answer, she instead let some tendrils of hair fall in front of her face; the darkness made it impossible to see what she looked like. After a few moments of silence, the man spoke again “you are a Jedi, aren’t you?” the woman, Anna, again turned he head slightly “I am” “who sent you? Was it Mace or Yoda?” he asked “what makes you think that anyone sent me? I could have come on my own wishes and not that of someone else” she replied, he shook his head “the council has probably asked you to bring me back and that’s why you are here” “while they have told me tales of you while I was growing up they aren’t the ones who sent me. My father told me about you from my earliest memories and I wanted to see you with my own eyes” the man knew he had to let the woman know that he couldn’t leave this place “I can’t go back, not after what happened” Anna turned to face him now but he still couldn’t see her face “and why is that?” “bad memories” the man could see Anna nod with thought “a good reason, but I’m afraid you left the temple before you could experience some good memories” he stared at her and once again asked “who are you?”, this time Anna stood “perhaps I should reintroduce myself” she said and proceeded to walk to his bedside.

As Anna sat and her face came into the light the man’s heart almost stopped. Her face was familiar to him, her face was a feminine version of a face he knew well. Her hair was the same shade, the nose was the same as were the shape of her eyes and wideness of her face. As Anna finally came into full view she smile radiantly “hello Master Jinn, my name is Anna Kenobi”.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon could not believe what the young woman before him had just said. She couldn’t be a Kenobi, yet her appearance said otherwise, and the colour of her hair alone pronounced her lineage.

Anna’s teal eyes carefully watched his reaction and she gave a slight smile that mirrored the one he could do, well at least when he used to smile. Qui-Gon watched as Anna tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and folded her hands into her lap “you have been incredibly hard to find” she said quietly, a if she were afraid that he would bolt out the door “I meant for that” he said evenly but at the same time never taking his eyes off the young woman. After a few more moment Qui-Gon dared ask his burning question “seeing as you said that your father told you stories about me I can only assume who he was. Guessing your age, I guess it didn’t take much time for him to move on. Tell me, how is Obi-Wan enjoying his new life?” he didn’t mean for this to come out with a tone of slight anger but it did, Anna’s slight smile fell completely away and Qui-Gon could almost see the formation of tears “he’s not enjoying it. He did for a time but he’s not anymore” Qui-Gon scoffed “what, isn’t he enjoying having a woman keeping him warm at night” Anna let out a big sigh and looked into his eyes “the fact that you think he is like that proves to me you have fallen far. And to prove you wrong I don’t have a mother I have two fathers and my dad, or Obi-Wan to you, was the one to carry me” Qui-Gon was shocked, Obi-Wan had told him there was a slim to none chance that he would be able to bare children “why isn’t he here then? Is he too busy on a diplomatic mission to come find me” he said lowly, Anna went quiet for a moment which made Qui-Gon begin to fear the worst but when she finally spoke a few tears had escaped and were slowly rolling down her cheeks “he’s dead”, it was with those two words that made the world Qui-Gon knew come crashing down.

After what seemed like hour but was probably a few minutes Qui-Gon dared to speak “how?”, Anna swallowed and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt “Ascomycetous Pneumoconiosis. It’s also known as Fester Lung. Dad had some sort of mission on some planet and got into a scuffle with some of the enemy. His breathing mask got knocked just a fraction loose and he breathed in the particles. Of course, he didn’t know this at the time and only started to show symptoms when he was back at the temple. I didn’t get to say goodbye to him. I was away on my own mission and was out of communication range. When I finally got back in range they told me what had happened and I raced back, they said it was a good thing that I wasn’t there as Fester Lung ends the victims life horribly” Anna’s tears started falling again but this time she covered her face. Qui-Gon took almost an hour to process what she had said but carefully watched Anna sob.

“What does your other father feel about his death?” Qui-Gon asked once Anna had recomposed herself “I imagine his whole world imploded. I actually wouldn’t know, I’m not that important to him; only my dad was” Qui-Gon was shocked, what kind of man would not love their daughter? What kind of man would emotionally starve the child of the man they so loved? “and where is you other father? I can’t imagine he would be too pleased with his child going off and looking for the man your father once loved” Anna straightened up and tried to give a smile “as for where my other father is, I am talking to him and he doesn’t seem to get that he is the only man my dad loved” she almost laughed at the shocked expression on Qui-Gon’s face.

She was his daughter. There was no way he could deny it now. As Qui-Gon sat and thought about how she acted around him and how she smiled and how certain small facial features matched his he knew that this young woman was his. Now that he thought about it, Anna liked to draw out her answers to almost irritate to the asker of the question; just like he did on occasions.

Anna smiled as the reality of the situation sunk in his mind. She leaned forward and touched his face, making him wince slightly due to an unseen injury “Dad always talked about you to me when I was growing up. He told me about how you took him as your Padawan learner, about when you gave him the river stone, when he first took you to Dex’s, when you lost Tahl, when you helped him make his first Lightsaber and many more stories of course. I suppose he wanted me to know you when the time came” Qui-Gon looked at Anna with an almost nostalgic expression at the memories that she mentioned “dad also let me listen to some holo-recordings of your voice so I knew what you sounded like” “he didn’t have to do that. He should have been rightly disappointed in me, very much so” Qui-Gon replied, Anna looked to the small bedside table and picked up a small jar of Bacta gel before facing Qui-Gon again “I think he was in the beginning but then he missed you, very much so” she then placed a small smear of the gel on the injury on his head “I do have one question though, if you don’t mind answering it” Anna said finally placing the jar back in its place and wiping her hands, Qui-Gon could guess what the question would be “why did you run away?” Anna asked sitting straight, she showed no emotion and patiently waited for the answer “I don’t know. When I woke up in the temple after Naboo I was alone, I wasn’t in my right mind. I just remember waking up and not knowing where I was but I had the feeling that I needed to get out. I don’t even know how I got here, but by the time I realised where I was I couldn’t go back; not after I pretty much pushed your father away” Qui-Gon sighed looking down “I know” Anna said, Qui-Gon looked up “pardon?” “I said ‘I know’. Dad told me that you wanted to train Anakin” Anna said “and why would he tell you something like that? When I said that too him he was upset” Qui-Gon said sitting up more, Anna looked him dead in the eye “he was, but he understood why” was all she said before she stood and went to his poor excuse of a kitchen, she looked through the cupboards until she found a cup which she then filled with water and returned to his bedside, handing him the drink “now,” she said “I can see you have some questions for me”.

Qui-Gon didn’t have to think about his question for long “when did Obi-Wan find out he was carrying you?” Anna smiled softly like Obi-Wan did Qui-Gon thought “about a week after you left” Anna’s smile faded a bit “it was a hard time for him in the beginning. Knowing you were hurt, loosing you, training a new apprentice when he only just completed his apprenticeship and then finding out he was carrying the child of then man he loved” at her words Qui-Gon went quiet for a while, he hated that he did that to Obi-Wan, he had never wanted to do that. After finishing his drink Qui-Gon looked at his daughter again “when were you born?” “the 16th of Nelona. I’m 22 now” Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow “the 16th of Nelona?” “yes” Qui-Gon managed a small smile “that’s the same day as me” he said, Anna smiled back at him “I know”.


End file.
